Hitter
by lita4277
Summary: Tig Gets A New Neighbor. Let's See What Happens. This Is Not A Cross Over Story But Will Have Mentions Of Elliot From Leverage.
1. Chapter 1

I ONLY OWN JANE. SET AFTER SEASON FOUR, BUT A/U. THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO A GIRL NAMED MOLLY. YOU HAD A HAND IN MAKING SOMEONE I CARE ABOUT WHO THEY ARE. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. IT ONLY SEEMS FITTING TO DEDICATE THIS STORY TO YOU TODAY. REMEMBER, FIVE REVIEWS GETS YOU A NEW CHAPTER.

Jane sighed as she finished putting away her few clothes. She couldn't believe what had happened. The job went bad and now she was hiding out in a small town named charming until the heat died down. At least the place was nice. She had stayed in worse places. And the real plus was she was able to put her punching bag on the small patio. She decided to get in a workout to get rid of her access energy.

THREE HOURS LATER.

Jane was covered in sweat. The whole time she was working out she could feel eyes on her. Even that did not change the tunnel vision that comes with bag time. The comfort of the sound of her hands solidly hitting the bag, over and over, the way her mind could just go on auto pilot, not focusing on anything but the bag in front of her, not even her neighbor watching her the whole time. He was over six feet with curly black hair and crazy looking blue eyes. Jane was a sucker for a good pair of blue eyes.

She knew she would have to keep an eye on him. She couldn't afford to mess up and have them find her. Her shoulders ached with the effort of the last punches; it was time to stop for the day. Jane walked back into the apartment to have a nice hot shower. After her shower she was sitting on the couch watching a horror movie.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Jane made her way over to the door, stopping to get her gun. Jane opened the door a crack and saw it was her crazy eyed neighbor. "What?" She snapped. His eyebrows raised almost into his hairline. "I was just wondering if you had any sugar." He asked while staring at her chest. Just what she fucking needed….the asshole from next door? Ya blue eyes…shit.

Jane raised an eyebrow. "No, I don't have any sugar. And there's no way I'm going to invite you in for a drink so you can try to get into my pants." She told him. His eyes almost bugged out of his head. He was clearly not used to being rejected by women. "Look this has been fun and all but you're making me miss my movie so..." Jane said slamming the door shut in his face.

Tig stood there stunned for a few minutes, trying to get his head around what had just happened. He had been rejected by a woman. That never ever happened to him. He considered himself a ladies man. He prided himself on it. Every woman he had ever met, he had been able to charm them in a matter of minutes. Tig didn't like this feeling at all. Fuck, was he loosing his touch?

He walked back his apartment with a huff and looked at the Kool-Aid on the counter and walked past it and plopped down on his couch and stared angrily at the T.V. Some stupid horror movie was playing. He was tired, but didn't want to go to bed. He didn't want to drink, because that just let his head go to a very dark place. If he went to bed, he knew he would have nightmares of Donna and that innocent woman at the Cafe. He hadn't been sleeping well at all. He felt like everything bad he had ever done in his life was about to catch up to him. Why is it always the wrong woman, what is up with these bitches anyway…?

AROUND THREE A.M.

Tig was finally having a good night's sleep for the first time in a long time. Not a single nightmare. Suddenly he heard an ear-piercing scream. His hand automatically reached for his gun and he slowly made his way through his quiet apartment. He heard the scream again and knew it was coming from the ice queen's apartment. He briefly considered just going back to bed but she screamed again and for some reason he felt his heart clench. He had done a lot of bad things in his life, but he wouldn't be able to live with himself if someone had broken into her apartment.

He slowly and quietly made his way to his door and opened it. Her door frame was still intact. "They might have slipped in through her window." He thought. Tig tried the doorknob and was surprised to find it unlocked.

He quietly opened the door and slipped in. The apartment was clean and she only had a couch and a TV in the living room. He was slowly making his way to the bedroom when she screamed again. He threw the bedroom door open and saw her laying on the bed.

She was all twisted in the sheets and thrashing around. It was clear she was having a very violent nightmare. Tig sighed and set his gun down. He made his way over to her and grabbed her shoulder and shook her lightly to wake her up. It worked but not in the way he hoped. Her eyes slammed open and she looked up at him.

Then the badness happened. She punched him in the face hard. When he staggered back she flipped herself up and started punching him in the face. When he moved his hands to protect his face, the body shots started. He started yelling " Stop it! What the fuck is wrong with you?" That seemed to snap her out of whatever trance she was in. She slowly lowered her fists and walked around him slowly to turn on the light.

" Blue eyes?" She asked in confusion. "What the hell are you doing in my apartment?" She asked him. "Well I was asleep in mine and I heard some crazy bitch screaming like someone was killing her so I came over here to help you. Then you started attacking me." Jane immediately felt like shit. Maybe she had misjudged him. He did come over her to help her. Of course the only danger here was her nightmares, but he came not knowing if she was being horribly murdered. Not many people would do that for a stranger. Let alone for a stranger that was horrible to them the first time they spoke.

"Shit. I'm sorry. Let me clean you up." She offered, walking to the bathroom and getting the first aid kit. As she cleaned his cuts, She got a good look at him. He clearly worked out. He had a nice flat stomach and his arms were huge. His eyes were the bluest she had ever seen.

Tig finally got a good look at his new neighbor. She had short back hair and almond shaped eyes that strangely looked purple. She caught him staring and said " Birth defect. Doctors never figured out why my eyes are purple." She said as she gently cleaned a cut above his eye. "I'm really sorry I attacked you. I don't do well in strange new places for a couple days." She explained as she put a butterfly bandage over his eyebrow. "Nah. Don't worry about it doll. I can only imagine what you were thinking when you woke up with a strange man hovering over you." He said, wincing slightly as she cleaned his busted cheek.

"well from now I will try to keep it down. I'm soundproofing the room tomorrow, so you won't have to hear me scream if I have a nightmare. " She said as she helped him up and they walked out of her bedroom. "Since I busted up your face I feel like I should buy you a drink later today." She said as they walked to her door. As she opened her door to let him out, an idea hit him.

"You should come to the clubhouse tonight. We have parties every Friday." He said. She looked unsure. Tig suddenly realized that he didn't know her name. He stuck his hand out and said " Tig." She looked at him in confusion. "It's my name doll." He said with a laugh. Jane raised an eyebrow. " That can not be your real name. What's your real name?" She asked. Tig sighed and debated. "Alex." He finally said.

Jane smiled. "Damn. She has a beautiful smile." Tig thought. "Jane. " She said shaking his hand. " So about the party?" Jane shrugged. Why the hell not. What time? " I'll be here at ten to pick you up. " Tig told her walking back in his apartment. Just as his door shut he re-opened it and walked into her apartment and right into her bedroom. As he came out Jane raised her eyebrow. "Forgot my gun." He said holding it up and putting the safety back on. "See you at ten doll-face." He said walking into his apartment and before the door closed his head poked out and he said " And you may want to consider locking your door." He said as he closed his door.

PARTY TIME

Jane was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a black ribbed tank top. She pulled on her steel toed boots just as Tig walked in. "Really? You do remember what happened last time, right?" She snarked. Tig smirked. "I figured it was OK since you're awake." He said, Plopping down on the couch next to her.

Jane simply smiled at him and stood up and walked towards the door. "We going or what?" She asked over her shoulder. "You're not going to change?" Tig asked her. Jane stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned around. "And what's wrong with what I have on?" She asked crossing her arms. Tig swallowed nervously and stood up. "Nothing." He almost stuttered out. "Let's go." Jane raised an eyebrow but followed him out to his bike.

Jane could tell when they were getting closer to the party. She could smell a grill going and hear loud voices. As they got off the bike and walked in, Jane could see why he asked her if she was going to change. Most of the women in here barely had anything on. Jane walked over to the bar and waited for the guy to walk over so she could get the beer she owed Tig.

She felt a guy run a hand down her back and spank her ass hard. Jane slowly turned around and saw a guy with a shaved head and almost black eyes eyeing her. "Problem?" She asked him. He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. The problem is you're not on your knees." he smirked at her. Jane felt her blood boil. "And why should I be? I don't even know you." The guy looked pissed now. He raised his hand to backhand her. Jane grabbed his hand in mid-swing and spun him around, pressing his hand into his back.

"Since you're not going to tell me who you are, I'll tell you who I am. My name is Jane Angel." She said letting go of his arm. He spun around, his face pale and slowly raised his hands. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were in town." Jane smiled a creepy smile. "Seems you have me at a disadvantage. You know who I am but I have no idea who you are." Jane said grabbing a beer. " Name's Happy." He said. Jane spit out her beer. " No fucking way. Do you know how famous you are in my circle? I gotta get a picture with you or he's never gonna believe me." Jane pulled her cell phone and stood next to Happy and snapped a quick picture and sent it to the guy that taught her everything she knew. Too bad he was living in Boston as a part of a crew.

She would be there but two retrieval specialists on the same crew never worked out. She should go to Boston just to visit him. She missed him. She hadn't seen him in almost two years. She made her mind up and decided to go to Boston tomorrow. Good thing she had several aliases that no one knew about. She really missed him.


	2. Chapter 2

I ONLY OWN JANE. THIS STORY IS STILL DEDICATED TO MOLLY. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND YOU KNOW WHY I'M DOING IT. MY BETA HAS POINTED OUT THAT FIVE REVIEWS FOR A NEW CHAPTER IS NOT A GOOD IDEA. SO FROM NOW ON, I'LL BE POSTING THE CHAPTERS AS I WRITE THEM.

By now the party was well underway; the club house was full of bodies in any and every state of dressed and undressed, and Jane was nicely buzzed. She knew she wouldn't be able to make it home, knew better that to even attempt it that's when she saw Tig in the corner, apparently he was trying desperately to either get the room into focus or trying to figure out which of the several rooms swimming in his vision was the real one, he was that drunk.

She watched as he began his navigation efforts, and he could barely walk a straight line. She walked over to him grabbed hold of his arm and told him to close his eyes and proceeded to drag him into the first empty room she came to and undid his belt and let his pants fall to his feet jerked his boxers down and shoved him down on the bed and removed his shoes, cut and pants.

He slid up the bed and turned on his side. She did the same and as she fell next to him on the bed and barely managed to get the covers pulled up before she fell asleep. The last thing she felt was Tig wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to his body, as she took the offered comfort his chest and arms provided.

MORNING

When Tig woke up, he really thought his head was going to explode. The very air in the confines of the room seemed to hurt his skin, he tried to swallow but his throat was so dry all it did was make him gag, which in turn made his head pound all the more, "Fuck" he said too loud and too late realized the sound and volume of his own voice might very well kill him. Then he remembered falling asleep holding Jane.

He reached across the bed to wrap his arms around her but felt only cold sheets. He sat up and looked around holding on to the side of the bed as the room spun, to keep him from falling off the bed. Hoping against hope she was only in the bathroom, but already knowing she wasn't because it was dead quiet.

He felt like a pussy for wanting to cuddle with her, but something about her kept his nightmares away.

He braced himself and slowly stood up and saw a note on the dresser. "Tig I'm gone to Boston for a while. Back soon." He vaguely remembered her talking about some fucking guy named Elliot at the party last night and that he was in Boston.

Red hot jealously coursed through his veins as he went about the business of getting ready for work. Jealousy he had no reason to feel, "No, No man I cannot do this shit again! Bitches just fuck up everything, can't go there man, get you shit contained and deal".

As he was heading to the shower, he once again asked himself the very same question he had the other day, "Why is it always the wrong woman, what is up with these crazy bitches anyway?" Tig stopped and for the first time looked around the room and thought, this ain't my fucking room, the next words out of his mouth as he charged out the door were, "Better fuckin not be anybody in my fucking bed," about five steps into the hallway he realized he had no fucking pants on or boxers, "FUCK" he hollered, and turned around to find his shit.

"Fuck all I need to make this perfect fucking day is to get bit on the ass again, he grumbled to himself"

Unnoticed during his mostly verbal ranting and arm waving, was Bobby who had not made it home either last night.

Bobby just stood and chuckled to himself as the mighty Tigger, did his best to talk himself out of falling for the beauty from last night, he found he could contain his laughter no longer as Tig managed to get his feet tangled in the pants he was trying to put on and walk at the same time and ended up with his naked ass in the air, with one hand raised in the traditional one finger salute, "Fuck you Bobby!, fuck all you sons of bitches! And fucking fuck work today!" Bobby just shook his head and said, "Shops closed, it's the weekend dumb ass".

THURSDAY

Tig was in a really foul mood. He hadn't had a decent nights sleep since Jane went to Boston. All he could think about what purple cat eyes. The booze help him sleep for two days after she left, but then the nightmares came back. If he didn't a decent nights sleep he thought he was going to lose his mind. Which was why he was currently in Jane's apartment laying on her bed. He hoped this would help him sleep. As he slowly drifted off to sleep his heard his phone beep.

THE NEXT DAY

Jne was pissed. Tig was supposed to be here to pick her up. She hated to wait on men or anyone else for that matter. She had sent him a text last night, he knew she expected to be picked up, "asshole", she said to no one, so she called a cab, climbed in when it arrived and made her way to Charming. On the way she pulled her phone and tried calling him half a dozen more times during the ride.

No answer, fine, whatever. The damn slow assed cab finally pulled up in front of her building. Jane climbed out in a huff, tossed some cash to the driver and walked inside. As she got to her door she could hear voices coming from her apartment. She pressed her ear to the door and counted four voices besides Tig.

Jane stepped back from the door as quietly as she could. She went back down the hallway and broke out the lights, now in much needed darkness, she pulled out her cell phone and punched a few keys in and knew the lights had gone out, and the door unlocking as she heard the guys in her apartment yell out in surprise. She mentally thanked her hacker friend Emily for keeping her shit up to date, because ya just never knew when you'd need to do this kinda stuff! Jane quietly opened the door and slipped in. She counted four guys and saw Tig tied to a chair, "Motherfuckers, messing up my place, assholes anyway!" Jane thought to herself.

Jane silently slipped up behind each one of them and punched them in the back of the head. All that could be heard was the grunt from each one and the thump when they hit the floor. Jane pulled out her phone and was turning the lights back on when she was hit from behind. She saw stars for a few seconds and shook her head.

Jane slowly turned around and saw that one of them hadn't been knocked out. Jane smirked and punched him in the nuts, guys never expect that one, she thought to herself. Then she bent over and she grabbed both of his ears and wads of hair and flung him into the wall like a rag doll. When he tried to get up, she kicked him in the face as hard as she could knocking him out and breaking his nose. "Damn I knew these steel toed boots would come in handy, worth every fucking penny too!" She said as she turned the lights on. Tig's eyes widened as he saw the five fully grown men knocked out and Jane was standing in front of him.

Jane walked over and started untying him from the chair, and asked, "Tig, you want to help me get rid of these guys while you try to explain just what the hell is going on?" as she looked around at her place to see how much damage these apes had caused, not much, good.

"Damn those fights always get me so hyped up." Jane said, rolling her shoulders. "Hey, you wanna go dancing?" Jane asked him as he rolled his own shoulders from dumping the last guy in the dumpster. Tig looked at her open-mouthed, shrugged and followed her back to her place.

She was quietly humming something he couldn't quite make out as she walked into the bedroom to change. She slipped on a short black dress and left her steel toed boots on, but stopped to wipe the blood off them and did a little bit of make-up repairs, and then she was good to go. When she walked back into her living room, Tig was just hanging up his cell phone… "Ok, let's go." Jane said grabbing Tig's hand and dragging him outside to his bike, he rolled his eyes at the thought of the show she was gonna put on for the world as they went down the road, the thought made him smile anyway…should charge these asshole for just being able to see such fine a ass, he thought to himself!

CLUB

Jane was seriously pumped up. A fight always got her juices flowing. The only things that seemed to help were dancing or sex. She had hoped dancing would do it. The combination of the pounding music and the movement of the other bodies around her almost gave her the same release as sex, almost… As she shook her ass on the dance floor, she felt Tig as he came up and put his arms around her waist, pulling her back flush against his chest, allowing him to capture her hips and guide her just the spot where they both wanted.

She ground her ass into him and felt him grow hard. Jane let out a light moan that wasn't heard over the music. She reached back and wound her arms as far as she could around his neck, drawing his head forward and at the same time giving him access to the spot right behind her ear and the column of her neck, he did not disappoint.

She stopped dancing and grabbed Tig's hand and dragged him into the woman's bathroom. She shoved him into a stall and he sat down on the toilet and she walked in and locked the door behind her. No one heard their moans and screams over the pounding music. When they were both as done as they were going to be in the confines of the bathroom stall, she dragged him outside and whispered all kinds of dirty things in his ear.

He could not get on the bike fast enough. As soon as they walked in the door of her apartment she shoved him down on the couch and peeled his cut and shirt off. They spent the rest of the night breaking in her apartment. Not making it to bed until the sun was coming up; they fell asleep tangled up in each other.


	3. Chapter 3

I ONLY OWN JANE. STILL DEDICATED TO MOLLY. BY NOW YOU KNOW WHY. MAKE ME HAPPY. HIT THAT LITTLE BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO.

Jane groaned as she slowly woke up. She was sore. But it was a nice sore. She felt Blue eyes' morning wood pressed into her back. His hands were wrapped around her, like he was afraid she would try to run. Jane shifted to try to get up and Tig's arms tightened around her. "Where you going?" He asked, not even opening his eyes. " Jane pried his arms off her and got up. " Bathroom." She said walking in. Tig's eyes shot open and he watched her walk there butt ass naked, her hips swinging back and forth. Tig stood up and ran into the bathroom after her, slamming the door shut.

FOUR HOURS LATER

Tig had finally checked his phone. Jax had called him four times wanting to know if he was in a better mood, and that he better get his ass to the garage and make up all the work he missed by Monday. Tig let out a groan. His plans for the day did not include working on cars.

He bit back a groan and wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom. "You have to go, don't you?" Jane asked pulling on a pair of shorts and a tank top. "Yeah. Seems I'm behind at work and need to play catch up." Tig said. Jane shrugged. " I need to call some people back and it's probably best that you're not here when I do." Jane said getting up and digging in a dresser.

She found what she was looking for and walked over to Tig. She handed him a brand new cell phone. "I'm the only one that has that number. Don't show it to anyone or use it unless I call you. " She told him walking out of the bedroom. "Why did you give this to me?" He asked her. "I don't care for prepays. I got a girl that handles my phones for me and keeps them untraceable." She said. Tig shrugged and said "See you when I get back?" Jane nodded and Tig went to his place to get dressed.

TWO HOURS LATER

Tig was knee deep in motor oil when the phone Jane gave him beeped. He pulled out the phone and saw Jane had texted him. "Emergency in Boston back soon hopefully." Tig shoved the phone back in his pocket and scowled. This was the second time she had run to Boston. He did not have a good feeling about this.

ONE WEEK LATER.

Tig had stopped sleeping. He was snapping at everyone that came near him. The bad feeling had taken up to living in his gut. His stomach was all twisted in knots. Jax had told him not even to bother coming to work after four days. Tig was currently sitting in Jane's apartment watching TV when she dragged herself in. She saw him sitting there and finally gave up the fight and collapsed to the floor. Tig rushed over to her. She was covered in cuts and bruises. She was completely black and blue. And totally unconscious. Tig picked her up bridal style and carried her out to her car and put her in the back seat and sped off to the club house.

CLUBHOUSE

Tig pulled into the lot and pulled as close to the clubhouse as he could get and slammed on the brakes.

He climbed out and went to the back door and carefully lifted Jane out and carried her in, scaring the hell out of everyone when he kicked the door open.

He carried Jane over to the pool table and set her down gently and motioned for Chibs to get over by him. Chibs looked down at Jane and saw how pale she was and how much she was bleeding and snapped into action. He yelled for someone to get Tara from the office and ran into his room and grabbed h is bag. "Take her into the chapel" He barked at Tig as he ran back into the room. Chibs threw open his bag and started digging in it for his needle and thread. Tara ran in and took one look at Jane and practically shoved Tig out of the room and slammed the doors shut.

Tig didn't know how much time had passed before Chibs and Tara finally came out. "How is she?" Tig asked nervously. "She is covered in cuts bruises and welts. It looks like someone took their time beating her." Tara told him. "She woke up when we were working on her and freaked out when we suggested taking her to the hospital. We had to sedate her. I'm honestly surprised that there's no internal bleeding. " Tara told him, looking exhausted. Tig fell back into his chair. "Can she be moved? " Tig asked, his face pale. "Yes, but not far. " Tara told him.

Tig walked into the chapel and his knees almost gave out. Where her face wasn't black and blue it was deathly pale. Tig walked over and scooped her up in his arms, his heart clenching when she let out a whimper. Tig carried her into his room and gently laid her on the bed and laid down next to her and carefully wrapped his arms around her and drifted off to sleep holding her.

TWO HOURS LATER

Jane groaned as she slowly regained consciousness. Every single part of her body ached. She felt an arm around her chest and turned her head and saw Tig sleeping soundly next to her. The job ended up being a couple towns over and the guy had a lot of hired muscle and before Elliot could get to her, She was on the ground being kicked and hit all over. He had to force him to bring her home and not to his underground doctor. She only felt safe in one place lately and that was with Tig. She knew he would be at her place. He always was when she was gone. And most of the time when she was there.

Jane carefully lifted his arm off her and tried to get up, only to fall back on the bed. Tig immediately woke up and said " Bathroom?" Jane nodded and Tig stood up and walked over to the other side of the bed and carefully scooped her up and carried her to the bathroom.

Jane carefully walked out of the bathroom when she was done and made her way out to the bar with Tig right behind her. She walked into the kitchen and looked around and decided that mac and cheese sounded really good. Once she put the box on the table, she went to lift the pan up and before she could Tig was right there holding it. He walked over and filled it with water and put it on the stove.

Once it was done, they walked out into the bar and she sat down and practically inhaled it. She knew she was going to have to explain to Tig what happened. Once she was done, a prospect walked over and scooped up her bowl. Tig looked her expectantly and she knew what he wanted. "Where do you want me to start?" She asked him. "How about at the part where you got beaten all to hell?" He snapped. "Look I can't really tell you anymore then this. The job went bad." All of a sudden, Tig's fist slammed down on the table making Jane flinch.

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at them. " That ain't good enough!" He yelled. Jax walked over to them and sat down. "What he's trying to say is we need to know if this is connected to the club." Jax explained. Jane shook her head. "It's not. It's connected to what I choose to do with my life and that's all you need to know." Jane said getting up and slowly walking away.

Jax looked at Tig. "Is this going to be a problem?" He asked him pulling out a pack of smokes. Tig shook his head. "I trust her with my life. In fact she once saved it." Tig told him. Jax raised an eyebrow. "You remember that Friday a week ago I didn't show up for the party?" Jax nodded. " I was with her. I was at her place when she was gone and five guys broke into her place and tied me to a chair. The lights went out and when they came back on, She was standing there and five guys were on the ground. She took them out."

Jax's face was a mask of shock. "You mean to tell me that little slip of a girl took out five fully grown men?" He asked Tig. Tig nodded. "And these guys weren't small. A couple of them looked like the didn't have a neck. I think she flung one of them into a wall." Tig told him. Jax's eyes bugged out in surprise as Tig got up and made his way to the back where Jane was.


	4. Chapter 4

I ONLY OWN JANE. MAKE ME HAPPY AND PRESS THE BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM. ELLIOT FROM LEVERAGE MAKES AN APPEARANCE IN THIS CHAPTER.

2 WEEKS LATER

Jane was going stir crazy. Tig had her on lock down for the last two weeks to heal. But tonight was Halloween and there was no way she was going to miss dressing up. She had gotten her costume earlier today. Tig was going to shit a brick.

CLUB HOUSE PARTY

Jane was a ball of nerves. She smoothed down her costume and opened the door and slipped in. There were sweet butts everywhere. They weren't wearing much. Jane felt overdressed. She adjusted her mask and slipped into the crowd. Jane let a sigh twenty minutes later. So far she hadn't seen Tig and a guy in a mask kept staring at her. It was starting to creep her out.

He would circle the room and then stand in the corner and stare at her. Jane was starting to get pissed. He was circling the room again and this time his hand brushed her shoulder. Jane stiffened and before he could even react she reached up and twisted his arm behind his back and forced him to his knees. She reached up and placed two fingers on his pressure points on his neck. The man tried to grab at her hand until Jane bent the wrist of the hand she was holding up.

He let out a strangled cry and suddenly the room went quiet. Happy slowly walked over and ripped off the guy's mask. Once Jane got a look at his face, she immediately let go of his neck and his arm. He smirked and said " Well it's nice to know small town life isn't making you soft." He stood up and rubbed his wrist.

Jane beamed. "Elliot! What are you doing here?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug. He patted her back and said " I was worried about you. I haven't heard from you since the job went sideways. You should have called me." He scolded her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Jane shrugged out from under his arm. "I want you to meet a couple people." Jane dragged him over to Happy. " Elliot this is Happy." Elliot looked him over with a raised eyebrow. " I thought he'd be bigger." Elliot whispered to Jane. Jane shrugged. Happy looked Elliot over with his flat black eyes. "He doesn't look impressed with you." Jane whispered back. Elliot shrugged. "So who else do you want me to meet?" He asked, never taking his eyes off Happy.

"Happy have you seen Tig?" Jane asked. Happy point towards the dorms. Jane grabbed Elliot's hand and dragged him towards the rooms. "HE doesn't talk much does he?" Elliot asked with a chuckle. Jane shrugged. "I never really noticed." She said stopping at Tig's room and opening the door.

What she saw made her blood freeze and Elliot stiffen beside her. Tig was pounding into a sweet butt that was on all fours in the middle of the bed. Jane cleared her throat and Tig's head snapped around to look at her. His heart sank in his chest as he was the pain all over her face. He should have been more worried about the look on Elliot's face. Pure fury. Before Jane could do anything Elliot had pulled Tig off the bed and proceeded to give him several body and face shots before he remembered Jane was standing there still as a statue.

Elliot grabbed her arm and dragged her back down the hallway and outside. He opened the car door and put her in and walked around and got in. his last fleeting thought as he pulled out was " This is going to be bad." he still had nightmares about what she had done when she caught her fiancee with her maid of honor two days before the wedding. She had literally skinned him and made the girl watch. She had to go underground for three years until Elliot was able to pin the crime on a serial killer. He glanced over and saw that Jane was blankly staring out of the windshield.

Elliot knew how to snap her out of this with out her hurting Tig or herself. He had to take her back to Boston and help her heal and work a job. That always snapped her out of every funk she had ever been in. He slammed on the brakes and ran into her apartment and quickly packed all of her clothes.

When he got back into the car he saw tears streaming down her face. This was bad. Jane never cried. Never. He had to get her the hell out of this town before she destroyed it. He doubted she would ever want to come back now that the heat had died down from the fallout of her job. Jane knew in heart she would never set foot in Charming again.


	5. Chapter 5

I ONLY OWN JANE.

EPILOGUE- TWO YEARS LATER

Tig was a mess. It had been almost two years since he saw Jane. HE had Happy keeping an ear to the ground for anything having to do with Jane or Elliot. He had finally heard about them. Elliot and his team had gotten burned in Boston and were now living in Portland. Tig made his way to the brewery and parked outside.

What he saw stopped his heart. Jane was walking out of the back and she was holding the hand of a little boy. He had black hair and blue eyes. Jane was glowing as she and the kid got into the backseat. Tig felt like the world had stopped moving. The little boy looked exactly like he did when he was his age.

Tig grew angry. She had to know that the kid was his. They both had the same hair and the same eyes. He knew he had hurt her the night she left, but he felt he at least deserved to know that he had a son. He sat there trying to calm down until she came back four hours later.

When they got out of the car, he was about to make his way across the street when Elliot got out of the driver's seat and walked around the car and picked up the kid and tossed him in the air. Tig could hear the kid giggling from where he was. Elliot put his arm around Jane and pulled her close to him.

He held the little boy's tiny hand and led him and Jane into the brewery. Tig was furious again. This asshole was living his life and raising his kid. Tig stormed into the brewery and looked around. He didn't see them anywhere.

He walked up to the bar and pulled out a picture of Jane and showed it to the bartender. She pointed to a room to the right. Tig walked over and practically ripped open the doors. Everyone in the room turned and looked at him. Jane and Elliot had slipped into defensive crouches and a blond woman was holding the kid and two men and one woman were blocking his view of them. Jane straightened up and looked scared. Elliot looked murderous and was about to rush Tig when Jane put a hand on his arm to stop it.

"What are you doing here?" Jane snapped, never taking her hand off Elliot. "What do you think I'm doing here? I'm looking for you. You didn't even tell me I had a kid!" Tig yelled. Jane scoffed. "And when was I supposed to tell you? When u were banging the skank from behind?" Jane turned to the woman holding the little boy. "Take him out of here. I need to have a talk with Tig without little ears listening." She told her. As soon as they were gone, Jane rounded on Tig. " What the fuck are you doing here? Did you not hurt me enough in Charming? Did you come here to fully rip my heart of my chest?" Jane started trembling.

Elliot stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. He was growling slightly. "Look, I don't care why you're here. You need to leave. EJ will never know you're his father. He thinks Elliot is. So whatever you want as far as he goes isn't going to happen. Elliot is the man that stuck with me through everything. He is EJ's father. And my husband. So whatever you came for isn't here anymore. What we had ended on Halloween night almost two years ago. I do owe you a thanks though. If you hadn't done the whore, Elliot and I never would have fallen in love. So just go back to Charming and forget you ever met me."

By now tears were streaming down Jane's face and Elliot had pulled her into a tight hug. As he ran his hands through her hair to calm her down he said " I'm only gonna say this once before I beat your ass again. Leave and never come back. If you come back I'm going to introduce you to the baby's godfather Quinn. He does my line of work and will have no problem taking you out for Jane and EJ if I ask him to." Elliot led Jane out of the room and Tig stood there frozen.

There really was nothing here for him. He had ruined it all. If he had just controlled himself he would be raising his son and would be married to Jane. Tig slowly walked out of the bar feeling his age. He climbed on his bike and made his way back to Charming, Leaving his heart in Portland.

FIN


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

I Just wanna clear something up. I should have been more clear. The Quinn i made EJ's godfather isn't Quinn the nomad president. There's a Quinn on leverage that is in the same line of work as Jane and Elliot. I'm sorry for any confusion.


End file.
